


Friction

by shelbecat



Series: Friction Series [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbecat/pseuds/shelbecat





	Friction

_**FIC: Friction**_  
 **Title** : Friction  
 **Author** : [](http://shelbecat.livejournal.com/profile)[**shelbecat**](http://shelbecat.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing** : Kris/Adam  
 **Length** : Drabble (473 words)  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine, clearly.  
 **Notes** : Kris teaches Adam how to play guitar. (I’m learning how to play and my fingertips feel like they are on fire most of the time. This came from that.) [](http://jerakeen.livejournal.com/profile)[**jerakeen**](http://jerakeen.livejournal.com/) gives it her stamp of approval.

  
**Friction**   


“Look at my fingertips! They’re gross!”

Kris tries to focus on Adam’s fingers, but they are flailing in his face and he can’t see what the problem is. He finally manages to grab hold of Adam’s wrist and bring Adam’s hand up close to his eyes.

“What am I looking at?” It seems like a particularly normal hand to him. A hand that he has very much enjoyed spending time with lately.

“My. Finger. Tips.” Adam waggles his fingers at Kris. “They’re falling off.”

Kris leans in to peer closely at Adam’s fingertips. They look fine to him. A little red, and there is some peeling skin, and of course the temporary indentation from where he’s just been practicing his guitar.

“Ooh,” Kris laughs. “They hurt from the strings. What did you expect?”

Adam grabs his hand back and blows on his fingertips. Sulking, he looks at Kris over the guitar balanced on his lap. “Did you know this was going to happen?”

“You’re developing calluses. Trust me, it won’t hurt as much once you do.”

“Once my fingertips turn into hard chunks of marble stone!” Adam looks like Kris has just delivered a death sentence. “You knew this was going to happen and you didn’t warn me. I am never speaking to you again.”

Kris grins. “Hey, you’re the one that wanted to learn how to play guitar. I’m just giving you what you want.”

“What I want is to spend more time with you. I thought this would be a good way.” Adam looks at his hand again. “Now I’m maimed for life!”

Kris lays his guitar aside and moves over onto the couch beside Adam. He reaches out for Adam’s guitar, moving it to the floor. Then he gently picks up Adam’s hand and brings it to his mouth, placing a kiss on each fingertip in succession.

“Better?”

Adam shakes his head.

Slowly, eyes trained directly on Adam the whole time, Kris sucks each of Adam’s fingertips into his mouth one-by-one, teasing the tips with his tongue as he does.

“Better now?”

Adam shakes his head again.

Kris pushes against Adam’s chest, leaning him back against the couch. Eyes still locked with Adam’s, he swings his leg over Adam’s, cradling Adam’s lap. He reaches down to pop the button on his jeans, working his zipper down ever so slowly. Reaching down inside, he grips his fingers around Adam’s cock and works his hand slowly up and down its length, careful to make sure his callused fingertips brush roughly against the skin.

Adam’s eyes close as his head falls back against the couch, his mouth falling open in silent ecstasy.

Kris leans in to bring his mouth right up against Adam’s ear. “Good for friction,” Kris whispers against Adam’s skin, and Adam drops off the edge right into Kris’s palm.

 _/fin/_

  
 **Sequel** : [Friction: Practice Makes Perfect](http://shelbecat.livejournal.com/247262.html#cutid1)  



End file.
